A gooseneck microphone, which is slender and inconspicuous, is preferably used on a table, for example, in a conference room. For example, as described in Japanese Utility Model Application Publication No. H05-97191, in many cases, a mounting hole is formed in a table, and a microphone is fixed in the mounting hole via a dedicated mounter.
According to this microphone mounter, since the installation space can be made small, the appearance and the like on the table can be improved. However, if the mounting hole is provided and the microphone is provided directly on the table, a problem arises in that when the table is pounded, the shock thereof is immediately transmitted to the microphone.
Accordingly, a mounter as shown in FIG. 8 having a shock mount structure that makes the aforementioned shock less liable to be transmitted to the microphone has also been provided. This microphone mounter 1 includes a first fixture 2 attached to an upper opening H1 on the top surface side of a mounting hole H formed in a table T and a second fixture 3 attached to a lower opening H2 on the back surface side.
The first fixture 2 is formed by an elastic body made of vibration-proof rubber or the like having a disc shape, and in the center thereof, an insertion hole 22 through which the external cylinder of a microphone M is inserted is provided. Also, on the first fixture 2, a disc-shaped flange part 21 for closing the upper opening H1 is provided coaxially with the insertion hole 22 being the center.
On the lower surface side of the first fixture 2, a convex part 23 that is inserted in the mounting hole H is provided. The microphone M is supported by the inner peripheral surface of the insertion hole 22 and an inner peripheral surface 24 of the convex part 23 so as to be not in contact with the mounting hole H.
The second fixture 3 includes a base ring 31 arranged along the opening edge of the lower opening H2, a pressing ring 32 arranged so as to cover the base ring 31, and an elastically deformable elastic ring 33 held between the base ring 31 and the pressing ring 32 on the inner peripheral surface side thereof.
In the base ring 31 and the pressing ring 32, screw insertion holes for coaxially positioning these rings are provided, for example, at three locations at intervals of 120 degrees. Male screws 34 are screwed into the table T through the screw insertion holes from the pressing ring 32 side, and the pressing ring 32 is pressed on the base ring 31 side. Thereby, a part of the elastic ring 33 is elastically deformed to project to the inside, by which the outer periphery of the microphone M is supported.
Thereby, the microphone M is held in the mounting hole H via the vibration-proof material in a noncontact state. In this conventional example, attaching importance to the appearance of the mounter 1 on the table surface and the saving of space, the first fixture 2 is arranged on the top surface side of the table T as a decorative ring, and the second fixture 3 that substantially supports the microphone M is arranged on the back surface side of the table T.
However, in the above-described conventional microphone mounter, the first fixture 2 is not fixed to the upper opening H1 because it is used as the decorative ring for concealing the upper opening H1 of the mounting hole H. Therefore, as shown in FIG. 9, when the microphone M is moved in the substantially horizontal direction (the direction indicated by the arrow A), the first fixture 2 may float up (in the direction indicated by the arrow B).
Even if the microphone M returns to its original position, the once floating first fixture 2 does not slide down easily, so that a gap is produced between the table T and the first fixture 2. The production of gap is unfavorable in terms of appearance.
As one method for preventing the first fixture 2 from floating up, the first fixture 2 has only to be formed of a hard material, and be forcedly fitted in the mounting hole H. However, this method is unfavorable because the vibrations of the table T may be transmitted to the microphone M via the first fixture 2.
If, as another method, a portion of the first fixture 2 that fits in the mounting hole H is formed of a hard material and a portion that fits on the microphone M is formed of a soft material, the floating phenomenon can be prevented. However, the cost is increased by the use of separate materials.
Further, as still another method, a method in which the first fixture 2 is fixed via a rubber-base adhesive or the like can also be used. However, if the first fixture 2 is fixed with an adhesive, a problem arises in that the maintenance to be performed later is difficult to do.